The present invention relates to a combination device meant to be carried in a person's pocket that serves a multitude of useful applications. Specifically, the device is meant to include a knife, a flashlight, and a key chain all combined in a single unit.
Two known combination devices are described within U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,621 to Jenkins and 4,918,775 to Leu which involve the combination of a knife blade with a light. These devices are generally quite large and bulky, and are specifically meant for outdoor recreational type use, and not, everyday pocket type use.
Generally, the prior art fails to provide a pocket carried device that provides the useful functions of cutting objects, illuminating objects, and holding keys. Most people carry keys within their pocket, but do without a knife and/or light because it becomes burdensome to carry such additional articles. The problem with carrying two or more separate articles is that the separate articles can become lost, misplaced, or feel uncomfortable when one is carrying all of these articles in a pocket. The prior art contains separate key chains, separate lights, and separate folding knives that are of a size to fit in one's pocket; but, a single device that incorporates all of these elements in a compact and efficient package has not been heretofore contemplated.